Hearing devices are portable hearing apparatuses which are used to supply hearing-impaired persons. To accommodate the numerous individual requirements, different configurations of hearing devices such as behind-the-ear hearing devices (BTE), in-the-ear hearing devices (ITE), concha hearing devices, are provided. The hearing devices designed by way of example are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Furthermore, bone conduction hearing aids, implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids are also available on the market. The damaged ear is herewith either stimulated mechanically or electrically.
Essential components of the hearing devices include in principal an input converter, an amplifier and an output converter. The input converter is generally a receiving transducer, e.g. a microphone and /or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output converter is mostly realized as an electroacoustic converter, e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter, e.g. a bone conduction receiver. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic configuration is shown in the example in FIG. 1 of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or more microphones 2 for recording the ambient sound are incorporated in a hearing device housing 1 to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3, which is similarly integrated into the hearing device housing 1, processes the microphone signals and amplifies them. The output signal of the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker and/or receiver 4, which outputs an acoustic signal. The sound is optionally transmitted to the ear drum of the device wearer via a sound tube, which is fixed with an otoplastic in the auditory canal. The power supply of the hearing device and in particular of the signal processing unit 3 is carried out by a battery 5 which is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1.
Previously many parameters of the hearing-impaired person have been adopted during the calculation of the target amplification by means of a corresponding adjusting software. Examples of parameters of this type are audiograms, discomfort thresholds, auditory sensitivity, age, usage etc.
Some psychoacoustic studies indicate that men and women perceive sound differently. In the superthreshold range, the loudness of a sound is perceived in a subjectively different manner depending on the gender. Studies of this type are for instance:
Deanna S. Rogers et al.: The influence of listener's gender on the acceptance of background noise. Journal of AAA, Volume 14, No. 7; 2003; Decker T N: The effects of informative and non-informative speech on the judgment of most comfortable listening level. J Am Audiol Soc, 4:16-18; 1978; Hochberg I: Most comfortable listening for the loudness and intelligibility of speech. Audiol, 14:17-33; 1975.
The publication DE 100 05 428 A1 discloses an apparatus for adjusting programmable hearing devices. This apparatus contains a computer, which is connected to the hearing device for data exchange purposes by way of an interface. The computer is connected to an additional input apparatus by way of a further interface, said input apparatus being configured for direct operation by the hearing device wearer.
The publication US 2004/0204659 A1 describes a system and a method for objectively determining the hearing ability with the aid of stationary auditory responses. A database is included there, which contains age- and gender-specific phase delay values for different stimuli.
The further publication US 2005/0192514 A1 discloses an audiological treatment system, in particular for the treatment of tinnitus. Prior to the treatment, a patient profile with the gender, age, career, insurance company and previous illnesses is recorded.